Riders, especially new riders, may have a tendency to slide their feet too far forward into stirrups. This can be dangerous if the rider falls from the horse, for example. The present invention features a boot accessory for helping to limit how far into stirrups a user can slide his/her feet.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.